Newborn Shadow
by Riku-The-Nickell
Summary: Wichtelgeschenk zu Ostern. Die Geschichte spielt zur Zeit von Shadows Ankunft in Thamasa. ShadowxArinna OC
1. Chapter 1

Das Frühlingserwachen. Die Zeit, in der alles zu leben beginnt.

Kaltherziger Schnee schmilzt ängstlich unter dem Einfluss praller Sonnenstrahlen, welche sich über das ganze Land auszudehnen gesuchen. Eisiger Matsch hinterbleibt, wird von frisch ausgeschlafenen Wesen bis zur Auflösung getreten. Schaulustige Neugeborene erschnüffeln zum ersten Mal den Geruch des Frühjahrs: Den Duft aufkeimender Knospen, welche sich gen Himmel recken, den der in unterschiedlichsten Farbkombinationen glänzenden Blüten. Wesen tollen umher, genießen ihre Euphorie, ihre Neugierde, ihre Liebe.

Freudiges Treiben in den Städten überkommt ihre Bewohner. Fenster und Türen werden aufgestoßen, damit die erste Wärme in alle Wohnbauten getragen werden kann. Der angenehme Luftzug, schon längst vergessen worden, umspielt jede einzelne Oberfläche mit kindischem Eifer. Vögelchen lassen sich Lieder zwitschernd auf den Simsen nieder. Fröhliche Melodien wandern durch die Straßen, in welchen bunter Trubel herrscht. Frohlockende Töne spiegeln den zufriedenen Geisteszustand der Menschen wider. Es wird gesungen, getanzt, gehandelt, gekehrt, getratscht, gespielt, geflirtet. Alte sowie neue Paare entdecken ihre Zuneigung füreinander. Jünglinge schenken hübschen Maiden übertriebene Aufmerksamkeit. Der Frühling nistet sich auch in den düstersten Herzen ein. Niemand entkommt den Sonnenstrahlen, die sich wie Haken an ihre Beute hefteten.

Allerdings gilt dies nicht für jedermann.

Arinna1, eine blondhaarige Dame Mitte zwanzig, schlenderte mit aufmerksamen Blicken über die heimatliche Hauptstraße. Der Saum ihres bläulich schimmernden Kleides flatterte im sanften Wind. Ein hüftlanger Umhang, verbunden durch liebevoll verzierte Perlen, fiel über ihre blanken Schulterblätter. Die langen, lockigen Haare wurden von einem dunklem Band zusammengehalten.

Die linke Hand der jungen Frau trug einen Flechtkorb mit verschiedenen Kräutern, Heilmitteln sowie etlichen anderen Waren, welche am heutigen Tage den Weg in ihren Besitz gefunden hatten. Sie arbeitete in einem kleinen Laden auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des zentralen Platzes. Er gehörte ihrem Vater, doch half sie ihm sowohl in kaufmännischen Tätigkeiten als auch in Form eines Kuriers aus. An jenem Tage hatte man ihr aufgetragen, sie solle doch für seine neueste Kreation werben. Es handelte sich dabei um eine Medizin, der es möglich war, gar lebensgefährliche Verletzungen zu kurieren. Ihre Inhaltsstoffe wurden durch Magie verstärkt, welche eine schnelle Genesung garantierten.

Arinnas Vater hatte die Mixtur auf den Namen „_Himmelswind_"2 getauft.

Doch erst nach vielen Experimenten, Neukombinationen der Zutaten, Variationen, vor allem an aber Geduld gelang ihm sein Wunderwerk. Als erstes Versuchsobjekt diente eine fußkranke Gans, welche wieder zu laufen lernte. Ein anderes Geschöpf, die naseweise Nachbarskatze, auf beiden Augen blind, erschrak - traumatisiert vom Angesicht der hässlichen Fratze ihres Besitzers. Dessen Sohn wiederum litt an einer tödlichen Tuberkuloseinfektion. Alle Ärzte des Dorfes hatten geschworen, der Junge würde kein langes oder erfülltes Leben führen. Es sei ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. Doch urplötzlich stoppten die blutigen Hustenanfälle, das Kind sprühte vor Energie und entwickelte sich zu einem richtigen Flegel.

Alles in allem war die Wirkung von _Himmelswind_ bedingungslos überzeugend.

Nichtsdestotrotz verspottete man seinen Schöpfer.

Er sei ein Quacksalber. Wahrscheinlich war das Produkt der Gemeinde nur unbekannt, von ihm neu betitelt, als sein eigenes Erzeugnis ausgegeben worden mit dem Bestreben, künftig großes Geld anzuhäufen.

Er sei ein Irrer. Warum gegen einen Status Quo aufbegehren, wenn er doch von den Göttern gewollt war? Wahrlich ein stupider Kampf gegen den naturgegebenen Zustand, so schrecklich er auch auf Lebewesen wirken mag.

Er sei ein Verräter. Den Dorfbewohnern war es streng verboten, Magie auszuüben. Im Anbetracht der Vergangenheit ihrer Vorväter durchaus gerechtfertigt. Der Magi-Krieg. Zauberwesen, sogenannte Esper, kämpften gegen die Menschen. Den Erdenbewohnern waren Kräfte zuteil geworden, welche weit über normalsterbliche hinaus gingen. Sie besaßen die Gabe der schwarzen Kunst. Dieses Talent legte die Welt in Schutt und Asche. Erst das Kriegstriumphirat, drei Götter der Balance3, setzte einen Schlussstrich: Sie transzendierten die Esper in eine Parallelwelt, abgeschottet von ihren menschlichen Feinden, auf dass die Schlacht für immer ende und nie wieder neu begonnen würde. Hiernach verschwanden die Nutzer magischer Energie von der Erde – bis auf die Bewohner Thamasas.

Eine kleine Gruppe Nachkommen von Magis ließ sich auf einer von allen anderen Zivilisationen abgeschotteten, unscheinbaren Insel nieder. Zwar verfügten sie nicht über dieselben Kräfte wie ihre Vorväter, doch wohnte ihnen seit Generationen zumindest die Zauberei potenziell inne. Strenge Gesetze verboten aber, diese Mächte zu beschwören.

Arinna seufzte. Wie oft hatten die Dorfbewohner über ihren alten Herren geschimpft. Wie oft hatten sie sich beschwert, er würde viel zu nachsichtig bestraft. Und wie oft brach er abermals ihre städtischen Verbote?

Der Kaufmann war schon sehr alt. Sechzig Jahre. Sein langer weißer Bart zeugte von harter Arbeit, Unmengen erlebter Scherereien, großem Wissen. Vielleicht drückte man seiner Weisheit wegen immer zwei Augen zu. Traute man sich gar, ihm brüsk entgegenzutreten?

Nein. Gewiss nicht. Zumindest auf direktem Wege. Allgemeiner Unmut trat anders zu Tage:

Einen Krämer konnten harte Zeiten erwarten, wenn die Güter in seinen Stauräumen wie Leichen zu verrotten begannen. Ohne rentable Zahlungseinnahmen mussten alle Laden dicht gemacht werden. Fehlende Kundschaft bereute man schnell, denn Geld ist auch in kleinen Ortschaften ein unverzichtbares Mittel zum Überleben.

Die Blondhaarige warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf ihren Korb. Zwar hatte sie alle Einkaufserledigungen für ihren Vater abgearbeitet, doch stülpten sich diese zu besitzergreifend auf die mit „Himmelswind" beschrifteten Döschen. Kein einziges davon war erfolgreich in eine neue Behausung eingezogen. Im Gegenteil, eher wiesen es angeekelte Hauseigentümer ab, sodass keine Chance bestand, sie umzustimmen. Schon öfter übertönten knallende Türen Arinnas verzweifelte Verhandlungsangebote. Keiner wollte mit der teuflischen Essenz besudelt werden. Jeder floh vor dem Fall, auf irgendeine Weise mit den Hirngespinsten des Alten in Verbindung zu geraten. Wahrlich, Respekt verliert im Angesicht minimalster Abneigung unglaublich schnell an Bedeutung.

Langsam wurde es später Abend. Der dunkle Himmelsvorhang zog über das Firmament. Nur an manchen Stellen leuchteten Sterne wie der letzte Funken Hoffnung, die Nacht würde nicht ewig sein. Straßen waren leer gefegt, Häuser verbarrikadiert, kein Wesen auf kaltem Gestein. Alles stand still, als hätte jemand die Erde mit Eis bedeckt. Erst im Morgengrauen würden feurige Farben die Starre niederschmelzen. Solange fühlte man nur eins: Einsamkeit, die Welt befallend.

Doch nicht so an diesen Tagen.

Gründonnerstag. Karfreitag. Karsamstag. Ostersonntag.

Die gesamte Stadt bereitete ein großes Fest vor, eines, an das man sich lange erinnern sollte. Überall verzierten Kinder Eier mit mal mehr, mal weniger geübten Pinselstrichen. Kreise, Linien, Ovale, Hasen, Küken, Herzchen, Wünsche bemäntelten die harten Schalen. Von den Dächern fielen prächtige Girlanden und Lampions schillerten in grellen Tönen. Die natürliche Pracht von Lilien, Rosen, Germini, Osterglocken, Hyazinthen bis hin zu Krokussen räkelte sich an Türrahmen empor. Nasen zogen den Duft von feinem Gebäck ein, dessen Verzehr jedoch erst zum Höhepunkt der Festlichkeiten erlaubt sein würde, sowie den von überzuckerter Schokolade, einer süßen Gaumenfreude, unverzichtbar zu dieser Zeit. Auf Hochglanz polierte Bauten präsentierten sich der Öffentlichkeit, in ständiger Konkurrenz um das perfekteste Äußere. Bühnen wurden zusammengebaut, Theaterstücke geprobt. Ein meterlanger Tisch, an welchem das komplette Dorf seinen Platz fand, erstreckte sich über die Meile.

Genanntes Prozedere wiederholte sich alle zwölf Monate. Immer dieselbe Leier, immer wieder. Nie änderte sich etwas, nie würde sich etwas ändern.

Schatten zogen über Arinnas zarte Gesichtszüge, verliehen ihrer blassen Haut einen unheimlichen Teint. Das Osterfest ließ innerhalb von sechsundneunzig Stunden den Krieg der Magi revue passieren. Als sie noch zur Schule ging, hatte ihre Musiklehrerin sie gezwungen, sich ein Lied mit der Bedeutung des Festes lückenlos einzuprägen. Widerwillig befolgte das Mädchen diesen Befehl, nachdem selbst ihr Vater vom Wert des Stückes zu schwärmen begonnen hatte. Bis heute waren die einzelnen Zeilen in ihre Gehirnströme eingebrannt. Bekäme sie irgendwann einmal Alzheimer, so verblassten wahrscheinlich alle Erinnerungen an ihr bisheriges Leben. Nur diese Strophen, diese erbarmungslose Lyrik, bisse sich stur fest wie eine Klette:

„Wie drei Freunde, für immer vereint, sitzend im Dreieck.

Erschaffen vom Paradies, Gleichgewicht es hält.

Liebe zieht an, Hass schürt Kollision, Macht schafft das Leck

Zusammen bricht die heile Welt.

Ein letztes Mal sieht _grün _die Erde.

Rote Lachen fließen wie fahrende Züge,

dein Blut an meiner Hand,

grausames Schicksal, das mich an dich band,

mein Leben für deines, wie wahr doch die enthüllte Lüge.

Einer nach dem anderen, erhängt ohne Beschwerde.

Brüder meucheln einander, Familie ist bedeutungslos,

Einstiger Mensch, dein Anblick erzürnt mich,

verschwinde, gehe! Die Angst ist zu groß.

Wann endet es? Leg die Karten auf den Tisch.

Der Götter Tränen überschwemmen den Planet.

Es ist vollbracht. Der Krieg entschieden, das Trio,

im Einklang, betrachtet sich.

Fernab aller Greifbarkeit, des Schreckensszenario.

Von der einst'gen Heimat wich.

Wie herrlich das Dasein ohne ihren Zwist."

Die Bilder von Schlachten, vom Kampfe lebender Toten, wurden von dem Text heraufbeschworen. Schloss Arinna ihre Augen, prallten zwei Klingen aufeinander, Feuergeschosse legten Städte in Schutt und Asche, ganze Kontinente ertranken im Meer des Zorns. Die meisten Menschen vergaßen um dieses Armageddon, vollzogen dieselben Fehler wie ihre Vorfahren.

Doch an Ostern – natürlich! – gedachte man der Vergangenheit, der Götter, der Gefallenen.

Die junge Frau widerte solch ein Verhalten an. Nicht, weil sie es für unangemessen erachtete, den Verlauf vom Krieg nicht in Vergessenheit geraten zu lassen. Nicht, weil man pessimistische Rückblicke meiden sollte. Nicht, weil gerade die Magi vertrieben und von allen gehasst wurden.

Der eigentliche Knackpunkt lag im Bewusstsein der Zeitgenossen. Glaubten sie etwa, jedem Unglück könne man entkommen, wenn genügend Opfer als Tribute eingefordert würden? War es möglich, eine Feier auszuführen, wenn kein Anlass für Fröhlichkeit bestand?

Die Blondhaarige verachtete ihre Mitmenschen nicht. Wie bei jedem anderen gab es in ihren Augen sympathische oder antipathische Persönlichkeiten. Obwohl nicht alle einander gleichermaßen mochten, tolerierte man sich wenigstens bis zu einem gewissen Grad.

Doch das kollektive Wir-Gefühl an Ostern, der unausgesprochene Befehl, sich mit nichts außer eben den Festivitäten zu beschäftigen, wirkte einfach nur verabscheuungswürdig. Wie stellten die Leute sich denn den Krieg im Bezug auf ein Lebewesen vor? Etwa ähnlich dem folgendem Szenario?

_Auf dem Totenbett liegen. Das Licht am Ende des nur in eine Richtung verlaufenden Tunnels erblicken. Schon die Hand nach der Hölle ausstrecken. Die Finger des Dämons auf der Haut spürend. Ein unerwarteter Ruck, an den Sog eines Sturmes erinnernd, ebnet den Weg zurück ins Reich der Lebenden. Welch Utopie._

Nein, das Sterben war nicht durch bloße Schicksalslaunen abwendbar. Auf keinen Fall, wenn man schon den Weltentrennenden Torbogen erreicht hatte.

Nur vier Tage eines Jahreszyklus, mehr Wert trugen die traurigen Gegebenheiten wohl nicht in sich.

Ein lautstarkes Bellen riss die junge Frau aus ihrer wirren Trance. Zum Glück, konnte man meinen, denn solche Hirngespinste streuten häufig nur pessimistisches Saatgut in den Geist. Anschwellend wie Unkraut, sich ins Unendliche vermehrend und nur schwer mittels eines Pestizids ausgeräuchert werdend. Alternativ schlugen auch buddelfreudige Haustiere diese Gedanken in die Flucht.

Ein Rottweiler4 kam um die Ecke gepirscht, als verfolgte ihn ein rachsüchtiger Bienenschwarm, dem man seines Honig entledigt hatte. Das raue, schwarzes Fell glitzerte im Abendlicht des langsam aufgehenden Mondes. Trotz seines schwerfälligen Körperbaus trappelten seine Pfoten eilig über das Pflaster. Aufgeregt wiederholte er während des Spurts die hilfesuchenden Laute. Erst im Näherkommen bemerkte die Blondhaarige frische Blutspuren, welche dem Tier zu folgen schienen. Auch an der Schnauze klebte die rote Substanz.

„Interceptor!", stieß die Krämerstochter erschrocken aus, während sie dem stolzen Rüden entgegenstrauchelte. „Was ist passiert!"

Der aufgeregte Hund legte noch einen Zahn zu und erreichte in atemloser Verfassung seine Bekannte. Barsch zerrte er am blauen Stoff ihres Kleides, kläffte drängend, nachdem sie sich nicht sofort in Bewegung setzte. Die dunkelbraunen Augen glitzerten verzweifelt. Arinna beugte sich nach unten, um den Rottweiler beruhigend über die aufgestellten Härchen zu streichen, doch jener Annäherungsversuch endete nur in einer schroffen Zurückweisung, die beinahe mit einem Biss in ihrer Hand geendet hätte.

Ungeduldig trappelte Interceptor von links nach rechts, dabei die nasse Schnauze empor haltend. Als hätte ihm jemand plötzlich zurückgerufen wandte sich der Rottweiler um und rannte zurück zu dem Ort, von wo aus er vorhin seine hoffnungslose Suche nach Rettern begonnen hatte.

Etwas musste passiert sein, da war Arinna sich ganz sicher. Warum sonst würde ihr tierischer Freund so einen Aufstand veranstalten?

„Warte auf mich!", befahl die junge Frau, obwohl sie wusste, dass der Ausruf nur auf taube Ohren stoßen würde. Ihr blieb nur eines: Die Beine in die Hand nehmen. So schnell es ging herausfinden, was sich ereignet hatte. Alles weitere würde spontan entschieden.

1 **Arinna :** Name hethitischer Sonnengöttin; Kontrast zu Shadows Pseudonym

2 **Himmelswind :**Attacke Stragos, welche die Mitstreiter im Kampf heilt

3 Balance : World of Balance

4 Die Hunderasse für Interceptor ist offiziell nicht bestätigt. Da sein Sprite genannter Art recht ähnlich sieht, entschied ich mich für diese.


	2. Chapter 2

_I._

„Nein!", schrie Clyde auf.

Mit leidvollem Gesicht erwachte der großgewachsene Mann aus qualvollen Träumen, die von seiner Vergangenheit zu berichten wussten. Eine schwierige Zeit, denn sie war verbunden mit einem angehäuften Papierstapel, jedes Blatt eine fehlerhafte Aktion aufgeführt habend. Seine größte Missetat geschah erst vor kurzem. Frisch, wie der Geruch von gerade aufgesprühten Parfüms war die Erinnerung an seine eigene Feigheit. Gewissensbisse jagten ihn aufgrund der unverzeihlichen, irreversiblen Handlung: Verrat am besten Freund.

Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Ihm seinen letzten Wunsch abgeschlagen und das nur, weil er verängstigt war. Sein Gedächtnis beschwor Bilder der entsetzten Miene, der aufgerissenen Augen, dem weit geöffneten, narbigen Mund, der näher rückenden Suchtrupps.

„Bring mich um!"

Der Befehl, als Bitte getarnt, verhallte, ohne Anklang zu finden. Sie würden ihn töten. Es war unvermeidbar. Sie beide waren Diebe gewesen, noch dazu die berüchtigsten auf dem gesamten Kontinent. „Wie Schatten schleichen sie sich am, meucheln ihr Opfer und bestehlen selbst die armen Bettler am Straßenrand", so beschrieb man sie. Dementsprechend sollte nicht über die mündlich überlieferten Übertreibungen hinweggesehen werden. Clyde und sein Partner befolgten einen strengen Kodex, nach dem ihre Beutezüge einen geregelten Ablauf innehielten.

Zunächst waren ihre sogenannten Einsatzsorte immer prunkvolle Züge, denen man gewinnbringende Ware schon von weitem ansehen konnte. Daneben verabscheuten die zwei Kameraden jegliche physische, Gewalt gegenüber Zivilisten. Noch nie hatte eines ihrer Ziele Klingen den Halse durchschneiden gespürt. Außerdem spiegelten die Leidtragenden grundsätzlich arrogante, wohlhabende, im Ruhm schwimmende Schnösel wider. Sie waren es doch, die die Ärmsten der Armen ausbeuteten!

Allerdings, was den Schatten anbelangte, so war ihre Arbeit stets im Geheimen abgelaufen. Die Bestohlenen erkannten oftmals den Verlust, wenn erwähnte Langfinger längst über alle Berge waren. Nur eben die letzte Jagd war ein unumstößlicher Reinfall der tödlichen Sorte gewesen.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", ertönte plötzlich eine besorgte, weibliche Stimme. Der Dieb blinzelte in die Richtung, wo er die sprechende Person vermutete. Dabei versuchte er, sich aufzurichten, realisierte allerdings zu spät den höllischen Schmerz in seinen Gelenken. Zischend behielt er seine vorige Position bei. Wie weit er wohl gerannt war, um den Schergen des Imperiums zu entkommen? An die mehrfachen Stürze, Blutergüsse, Knochenbrüche, die seinen Körper auf der Flucht beschädigt hatten, konnte er sich nur noch dumpf entsinnen.

„Überanstreng' dich nicht", ließ die Unbekannte mit tadelndem Unterton verlauten. Stuhlbeine schliffen quietschend über den Zimmerboden. Leises Klacken von Stöckelschuhen kündigte das Näherkommen der Fremden an. Die Matratze des Krankenbettes sank entlang einer Stelle des Randes nach unten. Gelockte, helle Strähnen fielen über sein Gesicht. Dunkelblau funkelnde Augen musterten ihn prüfend Unterdessen glitt ein mit Wasser vollgesogener Waschlappen über seine Wangen.

Die schwach flackernden Kerzen erhellten den Raum nur spärlich. Vor den Fenstern waberten nebelige Schleier durch pure Dunkelheit. Eine vielleicht drei Meter weit entfernte Tür versperrte jeglicher Helligkeit den Zugang zum Zimmer. Alles in allem fehlten Clyde die Kenntnisse über seinen Aufenthaltsort sowie seiner scheinbaren Retterin.

„Wo... bin ich?", presste der Mann hervor, wohl bedacht, nicht verweichlicht zu klingen. Zu gerne hätte er die andere genauer betrachtet. Immerhin fühlte man sich ungern Menschen ausgeliefert, die zu bestimmten Zeitpunkten mehr Macht über einen hatten als man selbst über sie.

Die Angesprochene wirkte, als würde sie ihn gar nicht beachten. Größeres Interesse zeigte sie an den unzähligen Verletzungen auf seinem Körper. Sorgfältig entrollte sie eine Vielzahl von Verbänden, prüfte den aktuellen Stand der darunter gestillten Wunden, bestrich diese bei Bedarf mit einer seltsamen, unangenehm riechenden Creme und brachte den Stoff letztlich zurück in seine Ausgangsposition. Im nächsten Moment nahm die Frau eine Dose mit unorthodoxen Schriftzeichen zur Hand. Mit geschwinden Bewegungen schüttelte sie den Inhalt durch, bevor der Behälter schließlich geöffnet wurde. Glitzernder Staub verteilte sich in der Luft, als hätte jemand einen Stein in tausend kleine Teilchen zerschlagen. Um diese winzigen Partikel dampften lilanfarbene Rauchschwaden. Die Unbekannte griff in das Döschen. Hervor kamen perlgroße Tabletten. Wellenähnliche Linien umschlangen das Präparat, eine hypnotisierende Wirkung erzeugend.

Des Diebes Kinn wurde emporgehoben. Seine Lippen trennten sich voneinander, während ihm kompromisslos zuerst die seltsame Kugel, dann eine ganze Salve Wasser verabreicht wurde. Er vermied jeglichen Widerstand, zumal sein ausgelaugter Körper nicht in der Lage war, sich zu wehren. Es schmeckte seltsam. So, als hätte man Muscheln mit verrostetem Stahl vermischt. Als die vermeintliche Medizin geschluckt wurde, brannte Clydes Kehle wie nach dem Verzehr extra scharfer Chilisoße. Flüssige Massen rannen in seinen Magen, verteilten und verstärkten das unangenehme Gefühl, der Heiltrank personifizierte seine Henkersmahlzeit.

„Gleich fühlst du dich besser", flüsterte seine Schicksalsgöttin besänftigend. Ja, sein Leben ward in ihre Hände gelegt. Sie entschied über seine Zukunft. Der seidene Faden wand sich ungestüm zwischen ihren langen Fingern, mal kurz vor dem Fall, dann wieder in abklingendem Eifer. Andererseits: Wollte der Verletzte sich überhaupt helfen lassen? Einer Frühjahrsblüte ähnelnd keimten die Hilfeschreie erneut auf, bahnten sich ihren Weg ins Bewusstsein, führten zur Ohnmacht.

_II._

Arinna war gerade imstande, den Gartentisch für das heutige, familiäre Osterfest zu decken, als das Windspiel über dem Eingangstor klingelte. Eine muskulöse Silhouette lehnte am Türrahmen und betrachtete ihr Tun argwöhnisch. Mit der Linken schwang sie wie ein Zirkusartist einen verrosteten Dolch umher. Die andere Hand stemmte sich in ihre Hüfte.

„Was tust du da?", erkundigte sich der Mann schroff, dehnte dabei er seinen Nacken. Tiefe Ringe verliefen unter seinen Augen, kontrastierten die schneeweiße Hautfarbe. Lange ward es ihm nicht vergönnt, zu schlafen, das sah man ihm an. Dennoch verlor sein athletischer Körper keinen Funken seiner Attraktivität. Selbst die Blondhaarige musste sich dies jedes Mal aufs Neue eingestehen, wenn der Andere vor ihr stand.

Klirrend fand das letzte Besteck neben dem silbernen Teeservice seinen Platz. Die Tischdecke wurde ein letztes Mal gestrafft, um dem Gebilde einen tadellosen Anblick zu verschaffen. Mehrere Kränze, bestückt mit mannigfaltig bemalten Eiern, kleinen Figuren in Form von Hasen oder Küken, angesteckten Blüten und weiteren Accessoires, umkreisten angezündete Teelichter. Winzigen Flammen sonderten unterschiedliche Düfte ab, meist erinnerten sie an die neugeborene Natur des Frühlings.

Die Frau seufzte melancholisch. In Anbetracht des dämmernden Himmels hätte die Szene romantischer nicht sein können. Wäre da nicht dieser elende Tunichtgut gewesen.

„Bist du eigentlich immer so freundlich?", erwiderte sie. „Ich dekoriere. Für unsere kleine Feier nachher."

Als wäre dies Erklärung genug, wandte Arinna sich ab. Unsanft drängte sie sich an dem Anderen in das Innere des kleinen Landhauses vorbei. Stapfend betrat sie ein paar Gänge weiter den grauen Verkaufsraum ihres Vaters. Strago Magus, Ladeninhaber sowie Pseudomischer von allen nur erdenklichen Kräutern aus Leidenschaft, beschäftigte sich routinemäßig mit dem Zählen der wenigen Einnahmen, bemitleidete den nicht gerade erwähnenswerten Betrag und legte schließlich die grünen Scheine zurück in die Kassenfächer. Staub schoss empor, als die Lade zurück in das sichere Gehäuse geschoben wurde. Der alte Mann hustete, während er die winzigen Partikel zu verscheuchen gesuchte. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, wenn man bedachte, dass fast jeder Winkel im Raum von solchen beschichtet war. Die wenigen Stammkunden gewöhnten sich schnell an diesen Anblick, immerhin dürsteten sie nach zufriedenstellenden Gütern. Als er seine Tochter bemerkte, erschien ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

„Ich wäre mit den Vorbereitungen fertig", verkündete Arinna kurz angebunden.

Der Angesprochene nickte, vermeldete, sie könne gleich den saftigen Hasenbraten auftischen sowie das alte Weinfass im Keller öffnen. Das alkoholische Getränk gluckerte dort schon seit Jahren vor sich hin. Mittlerweile dürfte es reif genug sein, um selbst den skeptischsten Feinschmecker von seiner Perfektion zu überzeugen. Auch bestand die Möglichkeit, starre Zungen zu lockern, wie etwa der des unerwarteten Gastes. Nach zwei, drei Schlückchen würde er schon zu amüsanten Gesprächen bereit sein. Ein zweideutiges Zwinkern erreichte seinen Nachkommen.

„Willst du etwa irgendetwas andeuten!", entfuhr es der empörten Tochter. Diese Frechheit, nicht einmal als Scherz zugelassen, nahm sie ihrem Vater wirklich übel. Bei jedem Mann, wirklich jeder einzelner maskulinen Person hätte sie ein heiteres Gespräch in Erwägung gezogen, wenigstens über den Witz gelacht oder diesen weiter geführt. Immerhin konnten durch solch alkoholisch beeinflussten Gespräche schnell neue Freundschaften geschlossen werden. Doch nicht so mit _diesem_ Kerl.

Als sie den Halbtoten zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte, dachte sie wirklich, es wäre bald aus mit ihm. Zwei Tage zuvor führte der aufgeregte Inerceptor sie zu dem Unbekannten. Blutüberströmt saß er vor einer riesigen Eiche am Stadtrand. Ohne genauere Untersuchungen durchzuführen, konnten selbst biologische Nieten erkennen, wie mitgenommen sein Äußeres war. Narben zogen schnörkelige Muster über seine Haut, ein Arm lag verdreht auf dem Boden und die flimmernden Augen kündigten hohes Fieber an. Nachdem der erste Schock überwunden war, kniete Arinna neben den Verletzten, versuchte, ihm ein Lebenszeichen zu entlocken. Sie umfasste sein Handgelenk, erschrak aufgrund der niedrigen Temperatur. Doch vom Inneren kam ein schwacher Impuls. Immerhin, das Herz schlug also noch. Sein Brustkorb, sich langsam auf und absenkend, bot ebenfalls Grund zur Erleichterung. Nichtsdestotrotz scheuchten sich körnige Teilchen gegenseitig durch die enge Röhre der Sanduhr. Aufeinandergestülpt, bewegungsunfähig, ewiglich in derselben Position verweilend. Nur, wenn sich jemand erbarmte, die Vorrichtung umdrehte, könnten sie wieder ameisenemsig ihrer Beschäftigung des Wanderns nachgehen.

Schnell war der ungebrochene Arm auf die schmalen Schultern gestülpt. Der steife, verfrorene Körper ließ sie nach unten sinken, trotzdem biss Arinna ihre Zähne zusammen und versuchte, den Bewusstlosen zu sich nach Hause zu hieven.

In der folgenden Nacht arbeitete sie ohne Pause durch. Alle nur erdenklichen Medikamente, Heilmethoden, Tränke wurden durchgespielt. Anfangs verbesserte sich kaum etwas am Gesundheitszustand des Patienten. Nein, eher schwang das Befinden innerhalb von Sekunden ins Negative um. Wie oft die junge Frau theoretisch den Leichenwagen hätte rufen können, gab sie irgendwann zu zählen auf. Die intervallartig auftretenden, panischen Schreie des Mannes, unvorhersehbare Zuckungen und nicht zu vergessen sein blindes Umschlagen vereinfachten die Sache nicht gerade. Letzten Endes gelang es der Blondhaarigen, ein Wunder zu verbringen. Wenn auch nur aus purer Verzweiflung.

Ein einziges Mal hatte der Andere seine Lider geöffnet. Sein Bewusstsein grub sich für einen Augenblick an die Oberfläche. Ein seichter Hoffnungsschimmer im Meer der endlosen Qualen. Es war gar nicht lange her, da wollte die Blondine schon aufgeben. Erzürnt, jedoch vor allem von sich selbst enttäuscht, bewarf sie die Einrichtungsgegenstände im quasi Operationssaal mit den wirkungslosen Arzneien. Gläser zersprangen. Splitter zerfurchten Holz. Wasserlachen breiteten sich über den Boden aus. Kräuter zerbröselten zu Staub. Ein unausstehlicher Gestank schwebte umher. Den Kopf in ihre Hände gegraben, das tränende Gesicht verdeckend, versank die junge Frau über dem kleinen Esstisch in eine Art auswegsloser Depression. Es roch wie in einem Kriegslazarett.

Aber dann. Ein einziges Wort. Eine einzige Silbe. Ein einziger Beweis.

Sie würde ihn retten können.

„Nein!", verhallte der laute Ruf. Die Stimme, so kräftig, so lebensbejahend.

Arinna schaute auf. Der Geistesblitz durchzuckte sie augenblicklich. Ja, es gab noch eine Möglichkeit. Eine allerletzte. Ihre bisher verwahrte Trumpfkarte, auftretend wie der überraschende Joker bei Kartenspielen.

Entschlossen griff ihre Hand nach dem einzig noch vollem Döschen. _Himmelswind_. Es musste einfach klappen. Eventuelles Scheitern ausgeschlossen. Keine Alternative zum Sieg. Die Blüten der Arbeit ihres Vaters. Sollten die Dorfbewohner ihn doch als Ketzer bezeichnen. Sie vertraute ihm. Sie vertraute auf seine Arbeit.

_III._

Clyde starrte auf das braungebrannte Teiggebäck. Die Form glich auffallend einem Hasen, wenn auch einem ziemlich verkrüppelten Tierchen, dessen Hinterläufe im Gegensatz zum restlichen Korpus viel zu klein ausfielen. Die blau gefärbten Glotzaugen besaßen die nervige Angewohnheit, den Essenden penetrant anzustarren, sodass selbst Ausgehungerten relativ schnell jeglicher Appetit verloren ging. Der verunglückte Mund, aufgemalt mit pinker Lebensmittelfarbe, schien Flüche zu murmeln. Mit einer Menge Fantasie saß da also ein wütendes Karnickel mit der Absicht, sich keinesfalls verspeisen zu lassen. Die Wirkung war erstaunend einschüchternd.

Zögernd, ob er das hefige Gebilde wirklich kosten sollte, rotierte der ehemalige Dieb die Gabel zwischen seinen Fingern. Einerseits würde sein Magen wohl bald eine Revolution anzetteln, wenn er nichts zum Verdauen bekäme. Andererseits war die Uhrheberin des Gebäcks nicht gut auf seine Person zu sprechen. Wollte sie ihn gar vergiften? Vielleicht gab es den ein oder anderen Grund dafür. Moment mal. Er existierte wirklich!

Clyde war keine Person, welche seine Freude offen ausdrücken konnte. Von Dankbarkeit ganz zu schweigen. Und seine Retterin nach nächtelangen Strapazen erst einmal anzufauchen, war wohl nicht die feine Art gewesen. Bezüglich neuer Bekanntschaften zählt der erste Eindruck enorm. Schlechte Bilder verwaschen nur langsam. Falsche Aussagen, unbeabsichtigte Versprecher, dahinschwindende Sympathie. Dabei führte sich der Schwarzhaarige ungern wie ein verzogenes Kind auf, dem nichts recht sein wollte.

Nun saßen sie zu dritt – er, Arinna und deren Vater – am prall bedeckten Esstisch. Von kleineren Häppchen, eisgekühltem Nachtisch, sprudelndem Alkohol, Gebäck verschiedenster Sorten bis hin zum dampfendem Lammfleisch mit Klösen als Beilage lagerten sich hier viele Köstlichkeiten. Insgeheim fragte sich Clyde zwar, ob die zweiköpfige Familie jedes Jahr fastete, nur, um sich an diesem einen Tag wortwörtlich satt essen zu können, aber diese Hypothese ließ er lieber nicht verlauten. Die bös dreinblickende Frau auf dem gegenüberliegendem Stuhl erinnerte ihn daran, nicht mit seinem glückseligen Schicksal zu spielen. Eine Art funkelnde Aufforderung lag in ihren Augen, er solle sich endlich an dem künstlichen Hasen zu vergehen, sonst würde ihn ihr geballter Zorn aufspießen wie ein seine Zielscheibe durchschlagender Pfeil.

Unfreiwillig angespornt nahm der Dieb seinen ersten Bissen. Das Reuegefühl trat schneller als erwartet auf: Während andere sich vollstopften mit verführerischen Leckereien – was man ihnen über Jahre hinweg deutlich ansehen konnte – mied Clyde Zuckerbomben aller Art. Der Hefeklos vor ihm platzte geradezu dank seiner kariesbeschwörenden Füllung. Da hatte es die Köchin wohl übermäßig gut gemeint. Dieses eine Kosten verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Es reichte vollkommen aus, um angeekelte Züge auf dem maskulinen Gesicht hervorzurufen. Ziehend langsam schmolz die Masse auf seiner Zunge, klebrige Spuren hinterlassend. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack nistete sich in die dortigen Rezeptoren ein.

„Na super. Sich retten lassen, die undankbare Hofdame spielen und dann noch mein Essen verschmähen. Ein wahrer Gentleman, wie er im Buche steht!", spottete Arinna, als hätte sie schon geraume Zeit darauf gewartet, ihrer gereizten Laune Luft zu machen. Zumindest die Bereitschaft für einen kleinen Streit schwang unverkennbar in ihrer Stimme mit. Der Schwarzhaarige runzelte die Stirn.

Natürlich bemerkte er diese Absicht.

Natürlich wollte er Einsicht beweisen, schließlich war sein voriges Verhalten falsch gewesen. Natürlich hatte er nichts gegen die hübsche Dame, war auf gewisse Weise sogar ziemlich von ihr angetan.

Dennoch verlor seine Vernunft den Kampf gegen die bei ihm ebenfalls stark ausgeprägte Streitsucht aufs Neue. Ein lautes Poltern hallte wider, als die silberne Gabel auf den Teller knallte.

„Ich soll das hier vertilgen? Einen Hasen, der nicht mal echt ist! Erwartest du, mir wirklich dieses billige Zeug servieren zu können?", konterte er, sichtlich um Sarkasmus bemüht. „Ich dachte, hier feiert man ein traditionelles Osterfest und keinen vegetarischen Kindergeburtstag!" Gerade noch gelang es dem Schwarzhaarigen, sich vor einem anfliegenden Osterei unter den Tisch zu retten. Hinter ihm zersprang die Hülle auf dem Boden. Zur Freude Interceptors, dem hungrigen Rüden, welcher sich begeistert über sein unvorhergesehenes Mahl hermachte. Während die Blondhaarige sich mit neuen biologischen Waffen ausrüstete, nutzte der Gast seine Chance, um eigene Wurfgeschosse zu horten. Angriff war schließlich immer noch die beste Verteidigung.

„Kindergeburtstag? Niemand hat dich gebeten, unserer ach so schwachsinnigen Veranstaltung beizuwohnen!"

„Doch jemand Bestimmtes verbot mir, diesen Ort zu verlassen! Wie waren noch mal seine Worte? Genau...", begann Clyde, räusperte sich kurz und fuhr mit schriller Stimme fort ,"_Ist nicht dein Ernst, so in die Welt hinausziehen zu wollen! Du kannst ja kaum Niesen, ohne dass du dir was brichst! Bleib schön hier, lass deinen Körper genesen und...", _verflucht noch mal! Das warst DU!"

„Leider! Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer, welcher Teufel mich damals geritten hatte! Glaub mir, könnte ich die Zeit zurückdrehen, würde ich dich hochkant..." – schnell bildete der wertvolle Teller eine sich aufopfernde Schutzmauer vor den anrasenden Ovalen - „...aus dem Fenster werfen!"

„Aha! Ich hatte mal wieder recht! In jedem Theaterstück entpuppt sich die Unschuld vom Lande als Satansbraten!"

„Satansbraten! Wer verhält sich hier denn wie ein Dämon!"

„Daran ist nur deine schwarze Seele schuld! Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du mir gestern alles verabreicht hast... in ein paar Stunden werde ich vielleicht meiner gesamten Handlungsfreiheit beraubt sein und zum willenlosen Sklaven!"

„Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ich glaube, in deinem Kopf läuft gewaltig was schief! Ich kann Krankheiten heilen, ich kann Menschen davor retten, in den tödlichen Abgrund gerissen zu werden – doch gegen deine Unpässlichkeit könnte selbst ein Gott nichts ausrichten!"

Der kurzfristige Waffenstillstand endete, nachdem stumm das Kommando zum Angriff erklungen war. Von überall her sausten Ostereier. Es ähnelte einem Scharmützel zweier Soldaten, welche sich gegenseitig mit ihren Maschinengewehren attackierten. Die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten sich nichts. Immer mehr Beleidigungen, immer mehr Flüche zermürbten die zuvor entspannt gehaltene Atmosphäre.

Strago Magus saß gelassen auf seinem Platz, kaute genüsslich auf garem Lammfleisch, schnitt in der Zwischenzeit das nächste Stück an, trank einen Tropfen edlen Weines alter Zeiten, verschluckte sich, hustete, klopfte auf seinen Hals, würgte das sich in die Luftröhre verirrte Stück heraus und seufzte, sich der funktionierenden Lunge sicher, erleichtert auf.

Keine Reaktion seitens der Anderen..

Seine gekräuselten Augenbrauen verengten sich. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musste er feststellen, wie gekonnt man ihn ignorierte. Die zwei Streithähne waren viel zu sehr auf sich selbst konzentriert. Nichts außer ihrer persönlichen Angelegenheit nahmen sie wahr. Umgeben von einer unsichtbaren Mauer, eingeschlossen in ihre eigene kleine Welt, abgeschottet vom Rest.

So blieb dem alten Mann nichts weiter, als zu beobachten. Ein Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Rein äußerlich gesehen passten Arinna und Clyde zusammen wie Hund und Katze: Sie würden sich am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, einander verachten, ihre erste Begegnung annullieren. Ein Vulkan negativer Emotionen bräche jedes Mal aufs Neue aus.

Trotzdem umgab beide ein Schleier der Faszination. Die Blondhaarige, welche schon immer in Thamasa gelebt, nie einen Fremden kennen gelernt hatte. Das Muskelpaket, welches ihr seine Existenz verdankte. Gegensätze ziehen sich bekanntlich an. Immerhin, einem streitenden, alten Ehepaar stand das Pärchen in nichts nach. Strago konnte schon die Hand seines ersten Enkelkindes in seiner fühlen.

Der Krämer wurde just aus seinen Gedankenspielen gerissen. Nicht etwa, weil sich die anderen vor ihm gegenseitig zerfleischt hatten oder erschlugen. Im Gegenteil: Es herrschte plötzlich Totenstille. Einem Standbild ähnlich gefror die Zeit:

Clydes Augen waren reuevoll aufgeschlagen. Seine Lippen formten ein „Entschuldigung!", doch kein Wort wurde ihnen entlockt. Der Körper lehnte sich vor, die Hände ausgestreckt, nach etwas greifend. Wie ein Romeo winkelten seine Knie. Interceptor betonte die Schreckenssekunde mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und emporgereckten Pfoten. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite schnappte die junge Frau nach Luft. Entgeistert betastete sie mit den Fingern ihr Gesicht, während ihre Augen den übrigen Teil ihres Körper musterten. Kein Ei war es, das an ihr aufgeplatzt war. Anscheinend musste der Schwarzhaarige sich in seiner Rage vergriffen haben, denn das mühsam gebackene Hefehäschen ward in Fragmente explodiert, als es mit Arinnas Gesicht kollidiert war. Gemächlich rutschten gelbliche Klumpen an ihr hinab, tropften auf die Erde. Jeder rational Denkende Mensch hätte nun die böse Vorahnung gehabt, einen weiblichen Tobsuchtanfall erleben zu dürfen. Weitere fliegende Teller, eine Prügelei, Morddrohungen, Hassbekenntnisse, umfallende Stühle, zerbrechendes Holz. Doch das einzige, was die Tochter tat, war ein kommentarloses Wegtreten. Hinterlassen wurden zwei Männer. Der Alte erhob sich, klopfte seinem Gast auf die Schulter und legte somit den Grundstein für die Premiere eines Vater-Schwiegersohn-Gespräches.

IV – Resurection

Sie sang das seit Kindheitstagen von ihr verabscheute Lied. Aus einer kleinen Pfütze zu ihren Füßen entstiegen Kugelbläschen, auf denen sich der lyrische Text monitorartig in bildliche Reflexion umwandelte. Wabernd tobte der Magi-Krieg. War eine Strophe zu Ende, zerplatzen die kleinen Körper. Ihr kläglicher Überrest fiel zu Boden, rauschte dabei an den gerade erst geborenen Leinwänden vorbei.

Keine Zeile vergaß sie. Perfekt wurde der Mythos rezitiert.

Wenn Arinna ihre Augen schloss, träumte sie vom Dasein als Opernsängerin in weit entfernten Kontinenten. Auf einer Bühne stehend, bekleidet mit einem wunderschönem Kostüm, vom Applaus überwältigt. Blumensträuße warf man ihr zu Füßen. Einen besonders Hübschen drückte sie dankend an ihre Brust, den charmanten Duft inhalierend. Von wem sie wohl stammten?

Die Träumende suchte in der Zuschauermenge nach einem Anhaltspunkt, doch dort befanden sich nur reglose Menschen ohne Gesicht. Vollkommen identitätslos ließ sich einer vom anderen nicht unterscheiden. Ein dämmriger Nebel kroch an den Theaterbalustraden empor, verwusch mit zunehmender Menge immer größere Details des Saales, bis am Ende nur noch eine weiße Wand fortwährte. Undurchschaubar, undurchdringbar.

Die Blondhaarige verweilte einsam im Trüben. Keine jubelnde Ansammlung von Menschen bekundete ihre Liebe. Niemand da, der ihr Beachtung schenkte. Würde sie wirklich einmal so allein gelassen?

Doch da. Ein Schatten kam näher, aus der Mauer getreten wie ein falsch eingesetztes Puzzleteil. Das von ihm hinterbliebene Loch füllte sich schnell mit neuer Substanz, als sei ein verbotener Makel ersetzt worden.

Der dunkle Schemen ging voran. Seine dahinschreitende Silhouette erhielt mit nachlassendem Abstand eine Fülle menschentypischer Konturen. In der linken Hand hielt er eine Rose, Symbol wahrer Liebe. Keine Dornen rankten um den Stil. Die Blüte sollte nicht verletzen, nur Zuneigung geloben. Anmutig bot die Person ihr Präsent dar.

„Verzeih mir", erklang eine bekannte Stimme.

Erschrocken schlug die junge Frau ihre Lider auf. Eine Sache passte nicht zur erträumten Romanze. Das unbekannte Wesen... repräsentierte es gar den Mann, welcher in diesem Augenblick völlig real vor ihr kniete? War er ihrer Reverie entsprungen? Exakt die gleiche Pflanze baumelte vor dem verdutzten weiblichen Gesicht, nur darauf wartend, entgegengenommen zu werden. Die Tatsache, einen solchen Rüpel vor sich zu sehen, überforderte Arinna sichtlich. Erst Sekundenbruchteile später hatte sie eins und eins summiert. Der anscheinend tief im Herzen verborgenen Neigung bewusst geworden, stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Schnell versuchte Arinna, ihre peinliche Berührtheit durch künstlichen Zorn zu übertünchen. Sie wandte ihren Kopf zur Seite, hoffend, der andere würde ihr das schlechte Schauspiel abkaufen.

Clyde seufzte melancholisch. Es hörte sich so an, als hätte er noch nie viel Fingerspitzengefühl in Sachen Frauen besessen. Dennoch ließ er sich ohne zu zögern neben seiner Gastgeberin auf dem Erdboden nieder. Vor seinen Augen hielt er die Rose empor, den Stängel zwischen seinen Fingern hin und her drehend.

„Ich zwinge dich nicht dazu, mir dein Gehör zu schenken. Lass mich dennoch eine Sache klären", begann der Schwarzhaarige gefasst. „Ich verdanke dir mein Leben. Ohne dein Zutun säße ich schon längst im Abgrund der Hölle fest. Jedoch... bin ich es überhaupt wert, dieses Geschenk akzeptieren zu dürfen?"

Clyde begann zu erzählen. Die Blätter, welche seine Lebensgeschichte widerspiegelten, wurden zum ersten Mal einem fremden Menschen vorgetragen. Er berichtete von seiner Kindheit, die er als verwahrlostes Waisenkind auf der Straße verbringen musste. Niemand wollte ihn. Seine Eltern waren bis heute verschollen. Dann begann das Stehlen. Verfolgt von imperialen Häschern erlebte er deren grausame Taten mit eigenen Augen. Eines Tages traf Clyde auf einen Mann namens Baram. Sie wurden bald beste Freunde und bildeten ein diebisches Paar. Waghalsige Abenteuer, spannende Verfolgungsjagden, begehrenswerte Schätze. Der Blondhaarigen entging nicht die unterschwellig aufkommende Euphorie während der letzten Erzählungen, schienen diese doch den wenig guten Erinnerungen aus dem Leben des Schwarzhaarigen anzugehören. Auf einmal schlug seine fröhliche Stimmung wieder in eine düstere, unheilschwangere um. Arinna, welche ihre Farce mittlerweile beendet und dem Anderen aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, bemerkte, wie Clydes freie Hand zitternd um den Griff seiner Waffe krallte. Der ehemalige Dieb lies seinen Kopf hängen. Sein leerer Blick verriet, wo er gerade in Gedanken umherstreifte. Die letzten Minuten, bis Barams Leben ausgehaucht war, spielten sich vor seinem geistigen Auge erneut ab.

„Ich habe ihn auf dem Gewissen. Mein Geist war zu schwach, zu unentschlossen. Sein Friede wäre gesichert, wenn meine Hand doch nur diesen verdammten Dolch hätte führen können."

„Möchtest du hier bleiben?", fragte die Frau an seiner Seite plötzlich. Sie rutschte an ihn heran, legte ihre Hand auf seine, fasste nach der Rose. Seltsamerweise hatte diese noch nicht begonnen, welkend an ihrer Schönheit zu verlieren. Beide hatten ihren Blick auf die Blüten gerichtet.

„Du könntest einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Vergessen, was dir wiederfahren ist. Deine Fehler begraben. Neu anfangen."

„Neu anfangen...?", wiederholte der Mann nachdenklich.

„Ja. Schließlich hat jedes Grauen einmal ein Ende. Unsere Vorväter begruben ihre Streitereien ebenfalls. Heute herrscht zumindest Friede."

„Moment- Du vergleichst mich hier nicht gerade mit einem Krieg? Willst du etwa schon wieder streiten?"

Arinna lachte. Unwillkürlich stimmte Clyde mit ihr ein. Dennoch wusste er immer noch nicht so recht, worauf die Blonde hinauswollte. Sie begegnete seinem Blick mit eindringlichen Augen.

„Nein, das beabsichtige ich nicht. Jedoch... es ist wahr. Vorgestern lagst du in den Armen des Sensenmannes. Karfreitag – der Tag der beginnenden Schlacht. Und heute, an Ostersonntag – der Waffenstillstand war geschlossen -, bist du putzmunter. Könnte... könnte es nicht, ich meine, nur vielleicht, dein Schicksal sein? Wie ein losgelöster Schatten, der sich eine neue Bestimmung sucht, seinen eigenen Weg gehen will."

Stirnrunzelnd sinnierte der Schwarzhaarige über ihre Worte. War es wirklich möglich, die Hülle an Ereignissen fallen zu lassen? Menschen hingen doch für gewöhnlich wie Zecken an ihrem Gedächtnis. Sollte er eine Ausnahme bilden? _Wie ein losgelöster Schatten..._

Ihm gefiel diese Idee.

„Einen Versuch ist es vielleicht wert. Mehr als schief gehen kann es nicht.

Von heute an... heiße ich _Shadow."_


End file.
